Royaume de Bohême :České království
by lurichio-chan
Summary: Bohême, České království. Elle était Bohême, ce doux pays si peuplé de forêts, de montagnes et de cours d'eaux, ce doux pays qui dansait joyeusement dans la lande fertile, qui nageait, nue, dans les fleuves, pour y ramasser les huître perlière, et se constituer des colliers. Elle était Bohême et vivait une vie de bohème. Libre, pas foncièrement heureuse car pauvre, mais paisible.


Bohême

Elle était Bohême, ce doux pays si peuplé de forêts, de montagnes et de cours d'eaux, ce doux pays qui dansait joyeusement dans la lande fertile, qui nageait, nue, dans les fleuves, pour y ramasser les huître perlière, et se constituer des colliers.

Elle était Bohême et vivait une vie de bohème. Libre, pas foncièrement heureuse car pauvre, mais paisible.

Fille de Celte, elle avait vécue de longs siècles, conquise d'abord par le grand Rome, qui l'avait prise sous son aille en mémoire de son père décédé, puis par Royaume Franc, un jeune blanc-bec à qui elle avait échappée sans trop de soucis, tant il était jeune, candide, et sans aucune expérience, qui, d'après le murmure du vent, était vite mort, laissant la place à son très jeune demi-frère.

* * *

Allongée sur l'herbes des prairies, elle avait vu arriver les slaves, et n'avait rien dit, le petit aux cheveux de blé* et aux yeux de feuillages la fascinait fortement.

Alors une nuit, elle s'était faufilée dans son campement, et l'avait tiré du lit, pour l'emmener danser avec les fées, courir dans les landes désertes et nager aux creux des fleuves. Au petit matin, elle avait redéposée le petit, sec, épuisé et somnolant dans son lit, quitté des heures plutôt, sans qu'il puisse dire si tout cela avait été un rêve ou non.

Le lendemain, il était partit, mais certain de ses chefs étaient restés, séduit par les lieux.

L'un d'entre eux avait été particulièrement gentil avec elle, Krok*, qu'il s'appelait, et elle avait été très heureuse de le voir créer sa propre dynastie sur ses terres, et de le nommer par la suite « Croc de Bohême ». Elle avait littéralement adorée ses trois filles, aux quelles elle s'était empresser d'apprendre tout se qu'elle savait : Kazi était devenue une herboriste et guérisseuse réputée, Teta pouvait parler avec les esprits, priait avec engouement les dieux, et la plus jeune, la belle Libuše, était sage et juste dans ses décisions.

* * *

Elle devint mère entre temps, La Lusace, le margraviat de Moravie ainsi que le duché Silésie furent d'adorables petites filles vigoureuses et avides d'aventures. Elle les aimait par-dessus tout.

* * *

Des siècles plus tard, elle vit de nouveau arriver une autre nation, un enfant bond pâle, avec de beaux yeux bleus, comme le ciel. Il était bien plus armé et préparé que l'autre petit, et semblait plus fort, et plus âgé. Elle s'était méfiée, et avait cachée ses filles dans les forêts, puis avait attendue, sur une colline en face du camp, qu'il vienne à elle.

Et il était venu. Il s'était assit à ses côté, et avait regarder le paysage, sans un mot. Puis ils s'étaient amusés à regarder les nuages, ne parlant pas la même langue, mais voyant les mêmes moutons, les mêmes chevaux et les mêmes chiens parcourirent les cieux avec leurs corps vaporeux. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés.

Un autre pays était alors venu, il était brun, avec des yeux violets, et les cheveux en batailles, malgré ses tentatives pour les rendrent plus élégants. Et il était adulte. Là, Bohême s'était encore plus méfiée, et si ils étaient là pour la tuer et prendre ses terres ? Mais non, l'homme bien habillé s'était assit, et avait regardé les nuages avec eux. Le petit blond semblait le connaître, et se faire disputer par lui, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre, que l'enfant n'avait pas le droit de quitter le campement seul et qu'il avait délibérément ignoré cette règle.

Elle rit, s'attirant l'étonnement des deux autres. La nation s'était alors levée, et avait déposé un baiser sur les lèvres des deux autres, selon l'ancien usage moyenâgeux. Puis elle s'était envolée, éclipsée, sans que personne ne puisse la retenir. Elle était fille de Celte, et était libre. Volubile. Ephémère, aussi.

* * *

Elle devint donc un royaume de ce petit bout de chou qui l'avait charmé de ses grands yeux bleu, du Saint-Empire romain germanique jusqu'à sa dissolution en 1806. Elle pleura sa mort, trop jeune, en tenant sa main couverte de son propre sang, alors qu'il agonisait dans sa tente.

Autriche, l'autre pays qu'elle avait rencontré tant de temps au par avant, ne pouvait retenir quelques larmes, et l'avait arrachée au cadavre. Il avait prit soin d'elle les jours suivants, et l'avait intégrée à son propre empire. Elle rencontra alors Hongrie, la première autre femme nation qu'elle voyait de toute sa vie, en dehors d'elle et de ses filles. Ils vécurent tous ensembles, avec d'autres, pendant plusieurs décennies.

* * *

Puis vinrent la Première Guerre mondiale et le traité de Versailles, l'Empire austro-hongrois fut dissous Elle prit alors la décision de revenir sur ses terres, qui l'avaient vus naître, grandir, et enfin partir.

Alors qu'elle effleurait de la main un muret en pierre à moitié démolit par le temps, au milieux d'une prairie, elle senti un petit coup de pied dans son estomac. Elle sourit et caressa son ventre rond, la naissance qui la tuerait serait pour bientôt, mais elle ne détestait pas ses enfants pour.

Lusace et Silésie étaient entre les bonnes mains d'Allemagne, quand à Moravie, elle était restée avec elle, jouant les gardes malades de sa mère enceinte. Oui, deux novelles nations étaient sur le point de naître, Bohême pressentait qu'il s'agirait d'un garçon et d'une fille. Pourquoi deux enfants ? Elle ne devait pourtant cédée sa vie qu'à la nouvelle République tchécoslovaque, cela signifiait-il que le pays serait un jours séparé en deux ? Cela créerait-il de nouvelles guerres ? Voilà la seule chose qui l'effrayait, que ses enfants subissent la guerre. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, elle était fille de Celte, car elle était libre de tout, libre de choisir de mourir pour céder la place à une nouvelle génération.

Au moins, songea-t-elle, ils auraient leurs grandes sœurs pour les élever et les aimer, elles en avaient beaucoup discutées toutes les quatre, et ses filles aînées avaient jurée de les protéger. Et elle leur faisait confiance.

* * *

Quand vint l'heure d'accoucher, elles se rendirent à Prague, la future capitale de ses enfants. Elle y alla seule, avec sa fille Moravie, sans en avertir les autres nations. Elle savait que Pologne en serait très malheureux, qu'Allemagne, Prusse, Autriche et Hongrie auraient du mal à comprendre cette décision, qu'ils pleureraient sans doute beaucoup sa mort, mais le faite était qu'elle devait à ses enfants un bon démarrage dans la vie, et quoi de mieux pour eux, de naître au sein même de leur capitale, parmi des centaines de leurs citoyens dans un simple hôpital, en anonyme ?

* * *

Elle retint un dernier hurlement, poussant de toutes ses forces. Un cri strident retentis, un cri de bébé. Elle retomba sur le matelas d'hôpital, en sueur, épuisée, et totalement ravie. Encore quelques minutes et le deuxième bébé rejoignit son jumeau. Elle haleta, sentant ses forces l'abandonner. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle se sentait mourir, sentait son territoire se rattacher aux deux nouveaux nés, petit à petit, morceaux par morceaux.

Déjà, la sage-femme et le médecin humain qui venaient de la faire accoucher n'étaient plus ses citoyens, mais ceux de ses enfants. Bohême ferma les yeux. Son souffle ralentis, tout comme les battement de son cœur. Contre sa poitrine, deux bébés emmaillotés dans des couvertures bleu et roses, écoutaient religieusement son pouls. Elle souri de plus belle. Elle était libre. Jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Le 28 octobre 1918, à 9h48 précisément, le Royaume de Bohême, alias Esméralda, mourrait pour laisser place à La République Tchécoslovaque, alias Bojana la Slovaquie et Ludomir la Tchéquie.

* * *

* Pologne !

*Fait historique (ou plutôt légendaire) !

Voili voilou, quand j'ai découvert qu'il y avait bien eu un royaume de Bohême, j'ai eue envie d'écrire sur ce mystérieux personnage. Pour les information historique, tel les légendes sur Pologne et ses seigneurs, ou les huitres perlières, Wikipedia est mon ami !

J'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes, j'ai beau vérifier, et revérifier, il y en a toujours quelques unes qui m'échappent. Soyez bon prince, please !

et...reviews !

bye~ ('.^)/


End file.
